Talk:Riven/@comment-4499945-20130921034957/@comment-5606883-20130924065238
Alot of people here say you have to be ranged to beat her, but thats not true. 60% of her damage is her abilities and her "finisher" (Wind Slash) is part of her combo. So being able to either out damage her before she can finish her combo (Riven will build more damage than tank, which can either be an advantage or a disadvantage depending on the matchup) OR having the mobility to get away from her ult-combo. Lee Sin: He has great damage, and is able to build tanky without sacrificing damage like Riven would have to. He has great mobility and can stick on targets relativly easily. In this matchup, I'm kinda lieing. If Riven and Lee were of equal skill, then it would end in a stalemate, so I guess he's not a "counter" but he is still a very good pick against her. * Also, the beauty Lee Sin has over Riven is his ult. It completely negates Rivens. If you see her ult, then BAM! Kick her away. There is no way she can catch up to you if you just run (unless the enemy jungler is there, ect.) Renekton: His sustain alone can with this lane. He can Slice in, Stun, Q, and dice out before Riven gets out of the stun. And most of the time that prevents any retaliation, because if she goes in on you after you dice out, she will be in YOUR minion wave, giving you a huge advantage even if you don't have your cooldowns. Darius: His burst is too much for Riven to handle early game (remember how to hit your Q so it does the most damage), so use this to your advantage and harass her out of CS so you can farm up for lvl 6. At lvl 6 she can challenge you b/c of her AD steriod ult and spammable moves + shield + stun. However if you harassed her correctly, she will be too underfarmed to fight you even with her ult (provided you remember to press "R") Yorick: Lane bully. One of two things will happen in this lane. In order for Riven to win this lane, she will have to play hyper-aggressive to prevent Yorick from getting CS and from healing. So that means she will be pushed, so call for an easy gank. Either this or she will be so passive that you can win the lane like a regular Yorick. (quote/unquote "counter") Gangplank: Niche pick. If you play aggressive at lvl 1 and hit her with your Q a good 3 or 4 times before lvl 2, you can all-in her and get a kill with ignite. If you don't do this properly, you won't shut her down. However you will still be able to lane against her. You have your Q harass and oranges to get out of her stun, plus Gangplank's all in before lvl 6 is much stronger than Riven's. * About one of the "ranged counters" mentioned... I have a bone to pick with that.... Teemo: Yes and no to this guy. Yes b/c he can harass safely and has a good enough escape to prevent retaliation, but he will never get a kill unless the Riven is bad. Also, it only takes one little mistake and Riven will win the lane b/c if Teemo goes in too hard for a harass, she can close the gap with R-E-Q-W-autoattack-Q-Q-autoattack-R and kill him because of his squishyness (even if she is blinded, her abilities are more than enough to finish him if she has ignite) No, because fuck Teemo and his yordle buddies. (Hatered unrelated)